Harry Potter and the Case of Bubbles
by kandierain751
Summary: Harry's in the kitchen's washing dishes to calm himself down when Draco shows up hyped up on chocolate..Can their true feelings to eachother show through at this time?


Harry Potter and the Case of Bubbles

By: Kandierain751

A Drarry Production

----------------------------------

"Mister Harry Potter sir, I must beg you, please stop at once with washing these dishes!" Dobby exclaimed, wringing his hat with his hands. " Washing dishes is the job of House Elves, not for the likes of yourself."

"But Dobby, washing dishes always calms me down," I disagreed with him. And it was true, whenever I was stressed out, I would march down to the Dursley's kitchen and wash all the dishes that were there. Luckily, Dudley ate a lot.

"Please stop!" another House Elf cried out. By now, they were all surrounding me.

"Nope. No can do," I replied cheerfully. I could never be sad when I was doing dishes.

"Yes you can," A voice that wasn't a house elf said giggling.

"Who's there?" I turned around to see who it was. " What are you doing down here Malfoy?"

"Oh please, call me Draco," he said blushing and giggling both at the same time.

"Are you drunk?" I asked him, noticing his wobbly- body.

"Nope! I just sorta had some of that really yummy yum yum thing you call....what is it?...Oh yeah! Chocolate!!!!" he said blowing up and rushing towards me.

"What the? Malfo...Draco, get off me," I said trying to push the male that was now latched on to me off of me.

"giggle Don't wanna!" he cried out again, snuggling into me. "You's warm," he mumbled out.

"Draco! How'd you get chocolate?" I asked him giving up and letting him latch on to me.

"I got it from....I remember now! I got it from Pansy. She had a whole box, and she gave me half of it," Draco answered. " I ate it allGiggle and it was really really yummy!!!"

"Have you had chocolate before?" I asked him.

"Nope! Father said it was bad! I don't think so though. I think it's really good!" he cried out happily.

"Um Dobby, I'm going to go now and...find Draco someplace where people can't see him," I said to him, dragging the latched on Draco out of the kitchen.

"Oh man, where do I go? Where do I go???" I asked, thinking of a place. "I know! I can go to the Room of Requirement." I dragged us towards the stairs.

"Draco? You awake still?" I asked the limp boy. No response."Crap. Now I have an asleep and hyper boy on my hands."

When we got there, for some reason, the door was already there. We...well I walked in dragging Draco and sat him on a nearby chair.

"Yawn Well, he's asleep, I might as well get some too," and I fell asleep on the couch next to the chair.

----------------------------

"WAKE UP!!!" Someone yelled in my ear.

"What the!...Oh Draco it's you...wait you're awake!" I said attempting to sit up before I realized that there was something or rather someone sitting on my stomach.

"Draco, please get off me," I asked him nicely.

"Nope. Because I wanna do this," and he started kissing me, right on the spot.

"Wha....mmm," I replied, kissing him back. But when my tongue grazed over his lips he came to his senses and pushed me back.

"What the hell Potter!? Why'd you have to go and kiss me?" he shouted, outraged at me.

"Me? You're the one who woke me up sitting on me and then just starts kissing me," I shouted right back at him, blushing.

"Yeah well....oh fine. We'll just forget this all happened, okay Potter?" he asked me, blushing fiercely.

"Okay, but how do we explain this to Dobby? He saw you as well as the other house elves down there," I asked him, smirking. He as trapped now.

"Oh bloody hell!" he said, taking one look at me and started kissing me again. I pulled away from him.

" What the hell Malfoy? I thought you said that we would forget this?" I asked, confused.

"Well...I can't just forget everything after all. You're just soooooo cute!" he squealed out, glomping me and then kissing me.

This time I didn't pull away but instead deepened the kiss further.

"Mmm. Harry, why didn't we do this before?" Draco mumbled as we kissed. I pulled away to breathe.

"That's because we were stupid kids then," I kissed him briefly again. "Now we're closer to adults and *kiss* are smart."

"Are we going to be private?" Draco asked me.

"Nope. I want the whole world to know that I am with the most handsome man ever alive!" I said.

"So we're together huh?" Draco teased.

"Well yeah...right?" I asked, suddenly confused.

"Of course we *kiss* are silly," he fake chastised me. "I wouldn't have it any other way!" he kissed me again.

"I love you Draco. I've liked you since 3rd year," I admitted, blushing deeply.

"Harry, don't be embarrassed. I...well I...I guess I love you too," Draco replied.


End file.
